U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,808 discloses 4-aminoalkyl indol-2-one derivatives having a selective D2 receptor activity. These compounds can be used for the treatment of hypertension. One of the compounds provided by said patent, namely 4-[2-(di-N-propylamino)ethyl]-2(3H)-indolone, is used for the clinical treatment of Parkinson disease.
European patent No. 281,309 provides indol-2-one derivatives carrying an arylpiperazinyl-alkyl substituent in position 5, which can be applied for the treatment of psychotic conditions. One of the compounds described in said patent, namely 5-[2-[4-(1,2-benzisothiazol-3-yl)-1-piperazinyl]-ethyl]6-chloro-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one, exerts its activity by interaction with D2, 5-HT1A and 5-HT2 receptors and is used in the clinical treatment as an antipsychotic agent.
European patent No. 376,607 discloses indol-2-one derivatives substituted in position 3 by an alkylpiperazinyl-aryl group, which exert their activity on 5-HT1A receptor and are useful for the treatment of central nervous disorders.
In the international patent application WO 98/008816 indol-2-one derivatives containing a substituted alkyl-piperazinyl, substituted alkyl-piperidinyl or alkyl-cyclohexyl group in position 3 are disclosed. These compounds possess psychotrophic activity. Said patent specification is completely silent in mentioning anything about the activity profile of the said compounds, and as a field of application only the treatment of depression and anxiety are mentioned.
The acceleration of technical-social development in the twentieth century constitutes a permanent compulsion of adaptation for humans, which, in adverse cases, may lead to the occurrence of adaptation disorders. Adaptation disorders constitute an important risk factor in the development of diseases of mental or psycho-somatic origin, such as anxiolytic syndrome, stress disorder, depression, schizophrenia, disorders of the sense organs, gastrointestinal diseases, cardiovascular diseases and disorders of the secretory organs.
For the treatment of the above clinical patterns most widespreadly pharmaceuticals exerting their activity on the benzodiazepine system (e.g. diazepam) or on central 5-HT1A receptors (e.g. buspiron, ziprasidon) have been applied. In case of psychosomatic diseases anxiolytic therapy is often complemented by the administration of pharmaceuticals possessing antihypertensive (acting on α1 or α2 receptors), or antiulcerative (H1-receptor antagonist) activity.
Anxiolytics of benzodiazepine type are accompanied, however, by several unpleasant side-effects. They have a strong sedative activity, cause decline of the power of concentration and memory and possess muscle relaxant effect. Said side-effects influence the quality of life of the patients in an adverse manner and thus restrict the scope of application of such pharmaceuticals.
Beside the stress occurring during adaptation to the environment another great problem of modern society is the rapid ageing of population. Owing to the results of modern medical science life expectancy has increased, and the diseases occurring due to ageing or developing in the declining years, particularly the number of mental diseases has grown in leaps and bounds. The solution of the treatment of Alzheimer's disease, vascular dementias and senile dementia has become a social problem.
As a result of the enumerated processes there is a strong need for new and efficient pharmaceuticals ensuring a more effective treatment of these diseases than those available for the time being.